


Powdered Sugar Kisses and Lovely Winter Wishes

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, But as soon as you get to know him he's just like a big fluffy puppy, Derek is adorable, Fluff, Kisses, Licking, M/M, My headcanon is that Derek is just super gruff on the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes Derek work for his sweet fix, and Derek surprises Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powdered Sugar Kisses and Lovely Winter Wishes

Stiles realized by now... he had a really, really weird relationship with Derek.

 

The alpha had always seemed to pop up everywhere before, but now, anytime Stiles was baking, or rolling out some truffles for the police department, or even just buying ingredients at the store, Derek would pop up to watch and taste test as Stiles worked.

 

“It's like you have a sixth sense for when I'm making something.” Stiles muttered one of these times, Derek settled in his usual seat at the table, watching Stiles roll up snowball cookies and place them close together on the baking tray. It was around that time of the year where he'd always make sure to bake some kind of treat that he could give out to his friends for gifts. He'd always believed that gifts that were hand made and worked hard on were always the best gifts.

 

Derek nibbled on some left over walnuts, shrugging up one shoulder. Stiles huffed and shoved at the alpha with his feet. “You could at least help?”

 

The wolf blinked at him, paused halfway between chewing, his brows furrowing. He glanced down to Stiles' hands, watching as he rolled the dough between his palms, forming neat little spheres. Then he started to reach for the bowl but before he could get anywhere near it, Stiles shoved at him again. “No, wash your hands first, then help me.”

 

Derek frowned, but did as he was told, washing and drying his hands then moving his chair over to the other side of the bowl and the pan and reached for the dough. He came up with a huge clump of it and Stiles shook his head. “Just a small bit, this size.” He held up a scoop of dough as an example, then watched as Derek pulled off the excess and started rolling it between his hands like Stiles had done.

 

The first few were a little sloppy, but after a while Derek was getting them all close enough to the same size and neatly rolled. They got the first tray done quickly, and the second just behind it was nestled in against the first in the oven. Derek sat there with little bits of sticky dough on his fingers for a moment, unsure of what to do. Stiles chuckled at the wolf then stood up with him, walking with him to the sink to wash the stickiness from his hands, then sat down beside the alpha to share what was left of the walnuts.

 

When the first batch was close to being done Stiles set down a line of wax paper and a bowl of powdered sugar at the start of it, grinning as Derek just arched a brow at him. He pulled the tray out and set it on the table, then grabbed the balls off the tray while they were still hot and tossed them in the powdered sugar. After a few times he raised his brows at Derek. “Going to help me, Moochy-Wolf?” When Derek frowned at the nickname Stiles grinned, pushing the tray over a little so they both could reach it. “I'm going to make you start working for your sweets.”

 

Derek followed Stiles lead, wincing a little as he rolled the first few piping-hot cookies in the sugar until he got used to the heat. Stiles had been used to doing this for years, he'd gotten used to the perils of the kitchen. He even still had a little burn scar from when he'd bumped his forearm on the hot oven two years ago.

 

Again, with the two of them working together, they'd gotten them done fairly quickly, and they'd gotten the last batch into the oven as Stiles had Derek continue coating the cookies as he rolled them up. They worked fairly well together in the relative silence. The only sound in the kitchen was coming from the muted thump as they tossed powdered sugar over the snowballs, then as they moved them onto the wax paper.

 

When they were finished and waiting on the last batch Derek reached out for one of the first cookies then paused, looking up at Stiles as if asking permission. Stiles grinned and waved him off. “You've done enough to earn a cookie, go ahead.”

 

Derek gave him a little smile then popped the entire thing into his mouth and chewed, humming and closing his eyes as he did. Stiles grabbed one for himself as he watched the alpha lick the build up of powdered sugar and that sort of doughy glaze that formed over the cookies with the heat and the sugar. He chewed slowly, enjoying the show Derek was unknowingly giving to him. He could watch Derek lick his fingers clean like that for hours.

 

Then Derek's eyes flicked up to him, and Stiles froze. Derek didn't start growling though, or give him any kind of look of disgust. No, instead, Derek leaned forward and licked at the corner of Stiles mouth, making shivers race down the teen's spine.

 

“You had some sugar right there.” Derek muttered as he licked his lips, his pupils blown up a little. Stiles chewed thoughtfully as he stared at Derek. He couldn't possibly be attracted to Stiles, could he? Then again, normal friends or acquaintances or whatever the hell they were, people didn't normally go around licking other peoples mouths unless there was some kind of attraction there, right?

 

The timer for the last batch went off and before Stiles could get up Derek was already over there pulling them out setting them down between the two of them and washing his hands before he started coating them in the sugar again. He glanced up when Stiles just continued to stare and grinned. “I'm earning my keep.” He paused a moment, leaning over to place one at the very end of the paper, then looked up to Stiles, raising his eyebrows.

 

Stiles rushed over to the sink and helped Derek, ignoring his thoughts about the licking and attraction and everything. There was no possible way, so he shouldn't even think about it. They worked in silence the rest of the time, Stiles trying desperately to ignore the burning in his cheeks and Derek's occasional glanced across the table.

 

When they were finished, and Derek was washing up, Stiles quickly put together one of the gift bags he had set out, filled it just a little more than he planned for the others with the cookies and handed it out to Derek when the alpha turned. Stiles grinned. “Merry Christmas, Derek.”

 

Derek blinked, staring at the gift bag that was decorated with sparkly snowflakes and ribbons of silver along a dark blue background. He took the gift, then gave Stiles a little smile. He paused a moment, looking hesitant, then leaned in, pressing a kiss to Stiles lips, so quickly he almost thought he'd imagined it, if not for the blush coloring Derek's cheeks now and the burn against his lips. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.” Derek mumbled, before he left, leaving a stunned Stiles standing in the Stilinski kitchen, the smell of cookies in the air and leather, with a pair of tingling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I need this fluff. I can't stop writing it. D: I'm sorry but not sorry.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
